


Blame the Firewhiskey

by Fleshisonlyflesh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, Consensual, F/M, Incest, Making Out, One Shot, Snogging, Taboo, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshisonlyflesh/pseuds/Fleshisonlyflesh
Summary: AU where Sirius survives and runs a tavern in Diagon Alley. He is hosting a Christmas party and both he and Tonks have a bit too much to drink. It is set in 1998.





	Blame the Firewhiskey

Dora’s head was spinning. 

She knew putting firewhiskey in her eggnog was a rubbish idea, but the witch had already been several glasses in, and experimenting felt more like an adventure than a mistake. Staggering to the bathroom, Dora felt even sicker as she entered it. The tavern smelled bad enough, and the loo was more like an outhouse. Did Sirius know how to keep anything clean? As the stale stench of rotted wood and urine reached her nose, Dora doubled over, heaving up the contents of her stomach into the toilet before dropping to her knees. The sound of laughter and Christmas carols could be heard faintly behind the door, and she was grateful for the raucous, not wanting anyone to get wind of her humiliating state. The thought of anyone seeing her like this left her mortified, especially a certain bookworm with kind amber eyes and a devastatingly handsome smile. 

Panting, Dora wiped her mouth, hoping the worst of it was over. Yet before she could rise to her feet, the bathroom door swung open and she shut her eyes. “Shit,” she whispered, peering over her shoulder. Sirius stood behind her, looking as though he was about to fall over. “I’m fine,” she said before he could say anything. “I’m… oh fuck…” Clinging to the side of the toilet, Dora heaved once more, her bubblegum pink hair threatening to tumble into the bowl. 

“Easy there, love,” Sirius quipped, shutting the door behind him and reaching for her hair, holding it back. “Never took you for a lightweight. Must be the Tonks in you.” He chuckled low in this throat, his words slurring out almost incoherently. 

“Sod off, Black,” Dora coughed. “You have nearly a decade of experience on me.” 

“Try two,” Sirius retorted. “I’ve been drinking firewhiskey since I was fifteen.” 

Dora laughed through another cough, feeling as though the worst of it was over, and she tapped Sirius’ wrist, prompting him to let her hair down. “How did you not get expelled?” she said, staggering to her feet. The room felt like the bow of a ship, and Dora’s knees buckled immediately, causing her to use Sirius as a crutch. He held her fast, trying not to fall over himself. “Shit… sorry… clumsy.” 

“Clumsy and drunk. A fatal combination,” Sirius pointed out with a smirk. Dora rolled her eyes, focusing as much as she could at her cousin’s indignant expression. He always had a roguish way about him, and the dim light in the tavern bathroom only accentuated it further. 

“Please… don’t… don’t tell anyone about this,” Dora whispered, trying not to add ‘especially Remus.’ Her grip tightened on Sirius’ jacket as the room teetered once more, and his hands went to her waist to steady her. 

“I solemnly swear it,” he replied, grinning. “But, you’ll probably need to clean yourself up a bit. The first step of getting away with anything, is destroying the evidence.” Sirius let go of Dora in order to flush the toilet, and Dora exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. “Now… let me take a look at you.” 

Standing awkwardly, Dora offered him a crooked grin, and his gaze seemed to burn as it dragged up and down her body. Sirius tapped his fingers to his lips, playfully appraising her as if she were a new broom model, and after a long pause, he nodded. 

“Almost,” he said, before grabbing the towel that rested beside the sink. Reaching for her face, Dora recoiled. 

“Oh Merlin, do I have sick on my face?” she stated, horrified. 

“Nah,” Sirius lied. “Just a bit of regurgitated eggnog.” He pressed the towel to the corner of her mouth and Dora unexpectedly blushed. 

“I’m surprised you even know what ‘regurgitated’ means,” she shot back at him. 

“Blame Remus,” Sirius laughed. “He’s been expanding my vocabulary since I was eleven, whether I liked it or not.” 

At the mention of Remus, Dora blushed even further, and the tips of her pink hair tinted purple. A warm feeling stirred inside of her, and she sighed pleasantly, parting her lips as Sirius dabbed the towel around it. 

“How nice of him,” she replied dreamily, and Sirius quirked his brow. 

“You alright?” he said. “You’re not going to puke again, are you? I know I probably smell like a keg, but I’d rather not add sick to the mix.”

Dora blinked, swaying in her stance and she tried her best to assess her emotions as they swirled inside of her like a faulty potion. 

“I… I don’t think so,” she murmured, looking at Sirius’ face. He had a strong jaw like Remus, but his cheekbones were all Black. It was then Dora realized why so many women practically flung their knickers at him. “Thanks for helping me.” 

Sirius tilted his head when Dora stared at him, looking like a confused canine trying to understand English. “Not at all. That’s what family’s for,” he replied, glancing down at Dora’s hands that were still gripping his leather jacket like a vice. 

“Right,” Dora sighed. Her eyes followed his, and she quickly released him, smoothing out any wrinkles she may have caused. “Sorry. I know how much you love this filthy thing.” Sirius laughed. 

“My second true love, next to my motorbike. But no harm done,” he assured her. “I’m more concerned about you. You feeling any better? You look a bit flushed.”

Sirius’ comment only made Dora blush worse, and she waved her hand dismissively, trying to avoid the embarrassment brewing inside of her. “I’m fine,” she said, before giggling suddenly. “You know, you look an awful lot like Stubby Boardman.” 

The random comment had Sirius’ eyes widening. “Stubby Boardman? You mean the bloke you had hanging on your wall when you were a teenager? Merlin…” He rolled his eyes before carding his fingers through his long, black hair. “I’m a hell of a lot better looking than Stubby fucking Boardman.” 

Dora bit her bottom lip. “I suppose,” she replied simply. Sirius looked affronted. 

“You ‘suppose’?” he pressed. “Please. He wishes he was as good looking as me, with that crooked nose and those eyes that are too close together.” Dora swatted his arm, and he chuckled. “What?! It’s true!” 

“You’re just jealous. He probably gets more action than you do,” she quipped, just to stoke the fire. 

“Bollocks,” Sirius shot back. “I get plenty of action. I’m irresistable.” He flashed her his most dashing smile, and Dora’s stomach flipped. 

“Yeah…” she said, laughing nervously. “... irresistible, alright. I erm… I should get back, or people might start organizing a search party.” 

Sirius nodded, patting her on the shoulder. “How convenient, because I have a take a piss.” Dora snorted. 

“Ever the charmer,” she sighed, heading towards the door, yet the moment she took her first step, she misstepped, losing her balance. Before she collided with the floor, Sirius caught her by the waist, and Dora wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly. Her heart thudded in her chest, fueled by the adrenaline of nearly falling combined with a strange stirring low in her belly. 

“You alright?” Sirius said with concern in his voice and Dora nodded weakly. 

“Yeah… sorry… I guess I need a minute,” she whispered as her fingers tangled in Sirius’ hair. Inching her head back, she looked into Sirius’ dark eyes, trying to imagine hints of flecked orange dancing inside of them. 

For a moment, neither of them spoke, as if the first word uttered would break the delicious tension coiling between them, and when Sirius’ mouth parted to protest, Dora silenced him with her lips. 

Sirius’ hands released her immediately, and the kiss only lingered a moment before he broke away. 

“What… what are you doing?” he panted. Dora stared dumbfounded at what she had done, yet still she clung to him, afraid to let go. “Dora…” 

“I… I don’t know…” she whispered, confused as to why Sirius’ face was still so close to hers even though his hands had left her body. “What are you doing?” Sirius swallowed hard, and Dora’s eyes watched his Adam’s apple bob inside the gorgeous column of his throat. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered back. “Maybe we should…” His hands returned to her waist, and Dora stepped closer until her body was flush against his. 

“Go back to the party?” Their foreheads touched, and Dora breathed in the intoxicating smell of cigarettes. 

“Right,“ Sirius breathed against her mouth. 

“Right…” 

Their lips crashed together fiercely, and Dora moaned as Sirius’ tongue invaded her mouth. It was a kiss unlike any she had known before, and her body seemed to burst with heat as it grew more passionate and carnal. The dizzy world seemed to vanish, and before she knew it, Dora felt herself collide with the wall of the bathroom, the weight of Sirius’ body pressing into her with hunger. She slipped her hands beneath his leather jacket, balling the fabric of his shirt so she could yank him even closer, and Sirius’ hands did the same, only to seek more of Dora’s skin. Breaking the kiss to gasp, Dora tilted her head back, giving Sirius access to the most sensitive parts of her neck. His lips claimed her throat feverishly, suckling and kissing a trail to her jaw. It wasn’t until Dora felt herself become wet did her eyes shoot open, the arousal sending a warning to her brain. 

“Sirius…” she whispered. And as if the same warning shot through him, Sirius recoiled, tugging at his jeans awkwardly. Dora saw that he was hard. 

“Fuck…” he swore. The expression he wore was one of shock and regret. “... I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” she panted, smoothing her shirt back down. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Me neither,” Sirius replied. “We... “

“... are related,” Dora pointed out. Sirius laughed weakly. 

“Oh, I’m aware,” he quipped. “For fuck’s sake, Dora I’m so sorry. I…. fuck.” Dora shook her head, trying to think of what she could say, how she could explain herself. There was no feasible excuse other than the fact that she was too drunk and too horny to make responsible decisions. The shame was overwhelming, and she knew Sirius felt it too. 

“Listen, Sirius,” she said. “What happened, happened alright? It was a stupid mistake and… well… we just won’t ever talk about it again, okay?” Sirius nodded, unable to look at her, and Dora stepped forward, craning her neck to force herself into his line of sight. “Okay?” 

“Right. Okay,” he replied, looking as though he was going to be sick. “I’m…” 

“If you say ‘I’m sorry’ one more time, I’m going to hex you into next week,” Dora snapped, putting her hands on her hips. “This was a mutual decision. A bloody stupid one, but mutual nonetheless. And it could have been worse! I mean, can you imagine if we…” 

“I’d rather not, thank you,” Sirius said sternly. “Our family is inbred enough.” At that, Dora laughed. 

“But look how good you turned out,” she teased, causing Sirius to finally smirk. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said arrogantly, straightening his stance. “So… we’re alright?” 

“Yes, we’re alright. The moment I step out that door, it’s going to be like nothing ever happened at all.” But Dora knew that was a lie. Though she’d never breathe a word of it to anyone, her mind would never let her forget the night she snogged her cousin silly. “It’s alright.” 

With a heaving sigh, Sirius nodded, and smoothed his hair back before opening the bathroom door for her. That cheerful sound flooded their ears once more, and Dora offered Sirius a forgiving smile before glancing over her shoulder. 

“You erm… might want to take care of that before you come out,” she said cheekily, gesturing between his legs. Sirius chuckled, closing the door halfway. 

“Oh I intend to,” he whispered. 

“So… I’ll see you in what, a minute then?” Dora teased. 

Sirius replied by promptly shutting the door behind him. 

As Dora stood in the dark hallway, she tried with everything she had not to imagine Sirius at the mercy of his own pleasure. Thankfully, her sobriety was returning to her, allowing her to retain her inhibitions that had been previously placed on a shelf too high for her to reach. After fluffing her hair, Dora cleared her throat. There was a party roaring on in the room before her, beckoning her away from a secret she’d never allow herself to live down. She answered the call, and waltzed into the festive tavern space with a smile on her face, hoping the feigned joy would trickle inside of her and cause her heart to beat, rather than to break.


End file.
